Mystery Solved
by pelirroja25
Summary: Charlie has a secret. Charlie/Tonks fluff, slightly smutty, with strong language. My first attempt at fic.


This is my first attempt at a fic, so I went for something easy. Please be nice.

"Come on, _Charles_, just tell me the truth, please?"

"I already told you the truth, _Nymphadora."_

I turned my eyes fiery red at the use of the given name and I switched my hair to match, because I knew it would annoy him. "But I didn't believe you, why won't you tell me what it is that he was saying to you? Does he fancy me?" I gave a cheeky grin.

"No Tonks he doesn't, I expect he finds you just as annoying as I do when you keep deliberately making yourself look like a member of my family."

"Does he fancy you?" I persisted.

"No, John's not gay, okay, he's not in love with you or me or anyone for that matter as far as I know. He just wanted a quick chat!"

"But I heard something about keeping it quiet. Oh, wait, was he saying that he'd keep a secret for _you, _do you like _him_?"

"Oh for Merlin's sake Tonks you're driving me insane, I promise to tell you, if you change your hair – you know I see enough red when I'm at home."

Laughing about how awkward he is sometimes I shifted it to my current favourite, long and black with a bubblegum-pink streak at the front, "Happy now?"

"Definitely", Charlie said, "Come up to the dorms, I'm not telling you in here, knowing your loud mouth you'll repeat it at the top of your lungs to my whole house". He led me up the staircase, and I though about how it would look to anyone who'd seen us leave together.

As he pushed open the door to the room, I started cackling.

"What is it?" he asked me.

"They're just a lot more pompous than the Hufflepuff boys' dorms, you Gryffindors really are quite far up your own arses aren't you?"

"Oh yeah, and how would you know what the boys' dorms look like?" He questioned sarcastically.

"You're hardly one to talk Charlie, how many girls have you had up here anyway?"

"Lately?" he asked "just one". I was intrigued.

"Is that what the secret's about, this girl?"

"Yeah I guess it is. Okay, Tonks, if I tell you about this you have to promise that you'll still be my friend, you won't be angry, and you won't hit me"

"Oh Gods Charlie, who have you shagged? If it's Lyssa I won't be impressed, she's far too innocent to be polluted by the likes of you, and it better not…"

"Tonks!" he cut me off, "stop rambling, I'm not interested in Alyssa Bell, okay? John was taking the piss 'cause he caught me saying someone's name while I was…well you don't need to know about that, but anyway the point is, the girl, well she's a friend, and she's the only one whose been in my room for a long time, and the only one who's been in my room at home, and if you still haven't figured it out then you're stupider than you look…"

There was silence as I let the incredulity I felt settle onto my face. "Oh fuck Charlie, I…err…I mean, you…me?"

"Well 'Fuck, Charlie' wasn't really the response I was hoping for, not without a 'me' in the middle anyway, so just don't worry about it, okay, let's just be friends still, it's not a big deal."

"Hang on a minute, I've got something to say before you go pretending you never said anything."

"What?" He asked, looking at the floor with uncharacteristic embarrassment.

"Fuck. Me. Charlie" I smirked, "was that better?"

"Eh?"

I laughed "you're not very eloquent today are you dearie? I asked you to fuck me. Preferably right here, on your ridiculously ornate bed" When he still didn't move I stamped my foot "I always thought you were fit Charlie, but you only ever looked at me like I was a friend, well apart from that time I changed my boobs to a EE after that quidditch match year"

"You really want to? You're not just having me on, cause in about a minute I'm not going to be able to stop even if you are just taking the piss."

"Would you just shut up and get on with it already Charlie-boy"

He had me laid on his bed before I'd finished my sentence, and was kissing my lips my ear, my neck, and I was the same, pressing my lips and flicking my tongue across every bit of skin I could find. I was glad we'd already changed out of our uniform; robes were fiddly and I was a woman on a mission.

"Blimey Tonks, you don't waste much time do you?" Charlie hissed as I unzipped his jeans.

"I'm just dying to find out if you say my name when someone other than yourself is getting you off" I explained.

"Tonks!"

Mystery solved.


End file.
